Butterfly Girl
Natalie’s outfit A Magenta Metallic leotard, a lace black skirt, a toe ring, a bracelet, a pink butterfly mask and some glitter face paint on her face Hairstyle: blond high braid ponytail with a butterfly hair clip with hair tinsel Guest stars Kelly And Sabrina Aldridge as Wanda and malina Transcript (At the coach) Mona: Everybody, here comes the beautiful lady, Applause for the vain, wandering Wanda! (Wanda enters the coach) Andrew: Guys, this is exciting (Cut to 9 volt and 18 volt in the bathroom while taking a bath, they chat) 9 volt: um, 18 volt, does that girl use to escape the city? 18 volt: um yes 9 volt: uh huh, let’s take the shot 9-Volt and 18-Volt: Woo! Oh yeah! Rolling around at the speed of sound Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out Must keep on movin' ahead No time for guessin', follow my plan instead Trusting in what you can't see Take my lead, I'll set you free Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, follow - Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, prove it to you Follow me Danger is lurking around every turn Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn I know with some luck that I'll make it through Got no other options, only one things to do I don't care what lies ahead No time for guessin', follow my plan instead Find that next stage no matter what that may be Take my lead, I'll set you free Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, follow - Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, prove it to you Follow me Follow me I'll make it through, Oh, yeah. (Escape From The City ends and 9 volt and 18 volt enter while wearing secret agent outfits) 9-Volt: We did it, Woo! 18-Volt: Boo-Ya! (At the theater, Everyone got their seats when showtime starts) Jordan: Dude, I had everything under control until those secret agents barged in. Eva: come on, it’s showtime something something Natalie’s mum: aw, it looks like my daughter is going to sing a song and fly Mona: is your husband hosting the showtime? Natalie’s mum: yep (the greatest show plays, the crowd cheers) Natalie’s dad: welcome to show Time! (Audience cheering) (at the dressing room) 9 Volt: n-Kins, are you ready yet? natalie: yep, just finishing my lips 9 volt: ok, your on (Cut back to the stage, after the opening number, natalie’s Dad introduces the first act) natalie’s dad: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The moment you’ve all been waiting for, diamond city theater, in association with Wanda And malina, proudly presents our first act, diamond city’s very own natalie, Making her showtime debut! You've seen a horse fly, you've seen a dragon fly, you’ve seen a bird fly and you've even seen a house fly. But you've never seen anything until you seen an romance girl fly! Without further ado, Let's get ready for Butterfly girl!! (the curtains open to reveal Natalie) natalie: If only I could join you there in the air Floating free without a care I wish I could fly And see things with a different eye I could fly So very high And touch the sky And never have to ask why it is that I can't fly natalie’s Dad: and here to welcome her, the black gamer! (9 volt enters while using a chandelier to float) 9 volt: n, I command you to fly with me like a butterfly (A thousand years starts playing) 1: Christina Perri The day we met Frozen I held my breath Right from the start I knew it I found a home for my Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall Watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow Christina Perri & Steve Kazee One step closer Christina Perri I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more 2: Christina Perri Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this Perri & Steve Kazee One step closer Christina Perri I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more I'll love you for a thousand more Perri & Steve Kazee One step closer Christina Perri I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more (Everyone is shocked) Malina: So, j, m, could you sing? michelle: yep wanda: cool, cool cool cool (at the stage) natalie’s dad: ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, making their second showtime debut! Give it up for the bitzblock sisters! (Audience cheering) emily: this is it! natalie’s dad: and once again, our very own black gamer and his co Nintendo freak, the rapper! 18 volt: I'm so alone, my love without you You're part of everything I do When you come back, and you're beside me Emily: These are the words I'll say to you 18 volt and Emily: Welcome home, welcome Come on in, and close the door You've been gone, too long Welcome, you're home once more Natalie: I thought of all the things I'd say to you When you come back to me someday 9 volt: When you are here and we're together With all my heart you'll hear me say Natalie And 9 volt: Welcome home, welcome Come on in, and close the door You've been gone, too long Welcome, you're home once more 9 volt and 18 volt: There are so many lonely people Why must they ever be apart Emily And natalie: I hope someday you'll be together Singing these words with all your heart 9 volt, Emily, 18 volt and Natalie: Welcome home, welcome Come on in, and close the door You've been gone, too long Welcome, you're home once more (Welcome home) 9-Volt: Woo! Thanks a lot! 18-Volt: Boo-Ya! Emily: And now, Escape From The City. Natalie: Sung by 9-Volt and 18-Volt. (The crowd cheers in joy as 9-Volt and 18-Volt sing Escape From The City) 9-Volt and 18-Volt: Rolling around at the speed of sound Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out Must keep on movin' ahead No time for guessin', follow my plan instead Trusting in what you can't see Take my lead, I'll set you free Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, follow - Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, prove it to you Follow me Danger is lurking around every turn Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn I know with some luck that I'll make it through Got no other options, only one things to do I don't care what lies ahead No time for guessin', follow my plan instead Find that next stage no matter what that may be Take my lead, I'll set you free Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, follow - Follow me - set me free - trust me And we will escape from the city I'll make it through, prove it to you Follow me Follow me I'll make it through, Oh, yeah. (Escape From The City ends)Category:WarioWare adventures episodes